Stay Alive, Be Awesome
by ExplosiveDevastation
Summary: Being a wandering demigod with no idea who your dad/mom is may be isn't so bad. So does being hunt contasntly by monster. May be the only downside that I can't go to school, but I can take care of that, beside, it is arguable .Rated M for languages and adult themes,the element from both franchise will only appear later on. I own nothing but my OC. Sorry for bad grammar
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**The Beginning of all thing awesome in my life**

Sometime, people said it tough being the chosen one, they said they don't want to be powerful because of the responsibility, they just want to be normal...

I have absolutely no ideal what the hell were they talking about. I love what I'm now, this whole "destined to save realities as we know it work perfectly fine for me". Oh, and screw responsibility, saving people just because you can is like killing people just because you can, it somebody else job unless it come with benefit

You don't believe me, do you?, then it seems that I must tellyou the story of the little 12 years old orphan from London to the arguably biggest badass since the beginning of time, Chuck Norris is quite the competitor, after all. (What Saturn sized ego?)

My *cough*LegendofBadassery*cough* story start from a little orphanage in the middle of London's slum, and no, the orphanage was not the stereotypical Orphange of Fear that the heroes stayed at kid so they could have a decent dark and troubled past. My place, the St Pete orphanage was a lovely, cozy little place that run on the government's fund and was suppose to take care of the large amount of abandoned children found in this part of the city due to the certain ... activities around the vicinity.

My name is Thorina Leffrey, in time, I would become the real life version of Kyle Katarn or the next Chuck orris or whatever, but right now, I'm miserable, pathetic, sitting at the edge of my bed, nodding my head to a heavy metal song that keeps my adrenaline pumping while gluing my eyes to the window next to my bed, waiting for someone that I'm sure would never come back. And for some reason, despite all my bravados, I had not gotten over her.

"You're still waiting for her, aren't you?" I heard a soft, gentle voice spoke, I twirled my head around to look at it's owner, who flinched and winced when she made eyes contact with me. It was miss Angela, the headmistress of this place, and also happen to be the one all the children in the orphanage get their last name from given that she had always been a mother to all of them.

"Yes, miss Angela." I whispered, for a moment there, I thought that she didn't hear me, but then she sit down next to me and pulled me into her lap, stroking my hair as she comforted me

"Honey, I'm so sorry for what had happened!"she spoke after a long moment of silence. "I wish that I could just go back in time and cancelled that cursed trip!" she whispered, her voice quivering and I could felt something moist landed at the top of my head. I sighed, my best friend, Sammy had gone missing on this day two years ago, it was supposed to be a camping trip in the jungle as a surprised present for Sammy, who love the wild and nature. Every kids in the orphanage work their asses off to fund the trip, it just what we do, we look after each other, and Sammy was the most lovable girl around in addition to be the youngest sister in our family. So to raise the fund for our little bundle of sunshine and happiness we did everything from lemonade stand to *shivered* babysitting, only to have our effort ruined during a trip itself when our group was lost and (unusually enough) attacked by wolves while the odd of such event from the wild life were astronomically small, it had happened and when we have escaped safely only to discover that the only missing member was our poor, little Sammy.

After that, we tried everything, but in the end, we could not find her. Most of us believed that at she was dead, I said that she was only lost and would eventually found her way home.

"It's not your fault!" I spoke up after a while, staring into the headmistress's eyes."And you should get some sleep"

"Oh really now young lady, you have school tomorrow, what your excuse for staying up late?" she asked, looking amused

"I don't even need to pay any attention to ace in school, you, on the other hand, have to look after the devils you called your children around here." I stated flatly, while channeling THE EYES, a technique that I developed which involved staring intensely into someone eyes with my own blood red eyes, for some reason, doing that give my eyes a look belong to psychotic mass murderer/rapist that wanted to stalk you through the dark alleys and then rape, kill and cook you up.

"Well ... um, you're right...ehh ... Damn it, I thought I told you to stop doing that!" Miss Angela scolded my gently "How about this, we both go to sleep and hope that a miracle will happened tonight" I sighed and nodded before looked up at her

"Can I go out for a walk?" I asked, looking hopefully into the headmistress's face, she thought about that for a second before giving in.

"Okay, be sure to stop by Earl's Everything to pick up some butter, honey, we ran out of butter" I grinned and nodded before quickly slipped in out of my night gown and into my jeans, throw a white T-shirt over my torso before wearing my old, worn jacket black jacket with red line before head out.

Walking

through the street of London at night always put my mind at ease, for some reason the act makes me felt comfortable, like a soccer team on their home field where they know every blade of grass, I had the same kind of feeling, like every shadow is a friend inviting me to join them, and every alley look like a cozy little place to crash. Weird, huh?

After a while, I arrived at a large store at a street's corner. Earl's Everything, which, unsurprisingly, is a place that sells everything range from toothpick to the firearm that are legal to own (I had no idea how he manages to legally sell all these thing) and happen to be run by a guy called uncle Earl, a friendly, mid-forties gentleman that always had been a big donor for my place.

"Greetin', comrade, how mah ah help ya? Do ya need something for yah mind control device?"he asked in an South American voice, he always called me 'comrade' because of my reddish eyes that carries a hint of yellow and red hair, which he was certain that mark me as an SOVIET SPAH, as he put it. It was ridiculous, but then again, he called Frank, another orphan, Fuehrer just because he is blond, has blue eyes and came with a German accent. In fact, every patron to his store got a ridiculous nickname that came from also ridiculously normal feature, well perhap except for me, my eyes and hair are quite odd.

"Nope, just some milk product for my strain of lethal super virus." I replied, grinning.

"Well yah can find them at that shelf" he pointed his finger at a shelf not too far away "oh, and try not to cause any zombie outbreak, 'kay comrade?" he added using that atrocious accent that I don't know are genuine or fake, but I just chuckled and walked toward the shelf.

Time like this you, really get why this place is called Earl's Everything, it got everything, it took my half and hour to browse through the butter row in the milk product shelf. Just when I was about to walk back to uncle Earl for a check out when my life ended, and my legend began.

**AN: my first story, hope that you like it, contructive critism is encourage, beta reader needed**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I eddited chapter two because it was filled with grammar error, kinda a given be cause I'm not a fluent English the other hand, it seem that this is not very popular, oh well, I started ths o I will at least give it a decent ending a best.I still got some big plan for this story folk

**SHOTGUN 'R' GOOD, Drop them hamma and some good olde zombays**

"Hey, what the hell are you bastard doing here?" I heard uncle Earl's voice shouted, I frowned, he never swear before, and I'm sure that he never drop that weird accent

"This girl…" a voice spoken, it was cold, cold as the grave

"Who, her?... listen guy, I step out of this whole thing, I don't want to return to this bullcrap, I did every you ask, so what the hell are you all doing here bugging my about one of my girls?

"The girl, where is she?" the voice spoken again, seemingly didn't heard what the old saleman said

"okay, okay, I can see that you're not even trying to listen to me. You rothead always want it rough don't you" Earl said, from his tone I can tell that he was very much annoyed

I arrived at the scene just in time to heard a loud bang and seen uncle Earl blasting a man … no, not a man but a zombie thing, it skin was dry and bluish, cliging to it bone without any hint of flesh beneath, it eyes socket were sunken and it was missing an eye, probably blasted of by the buckshot judging from the dark blue liquid streaming from it empty socket. The thing fell down on the floor and stay there for a moment before stirring and getting back up on its feet as another one of it mate got hit by a faceful of lead to no visible effect beside minor discomfort.

"Damn, where do bane-metal bullets when you need them?" Earl growled before shoving his gun's barrel into another zombie mouth and squeezing the trigger, causing the thing's head to disintergrated, the resulting headless body walked around for moment trying to find it head before collapsing to the ground, once again dead. Just as the middle-aged dead ass kicker seem to be having a chance, the first zombie hit him over the head with a metal pipe before the rest joined in the pulverizing of the poor man.

I was horrified at the scene in front of me, someone that I had known for all my life, someone that had never fall to cheer me up using his accent, banters and jokes is being beating to a bloody pulp. I was so scared that I stood there, frozen for a seemingly enternity, watching someone very close to me being brutally beaten. (un)fortunately, I was knocked out of my stupor when one of them noticed me, it's undead eyes glowed up as it pointed it rotten finger at me and let out a downright gleeful growl

"There…." That sound drew the other thing attention from the broken corpse on the ground to me. The moment their unliving, cold, glowing blue eyes bored into me, I broken into a full out sprint deeper into the store, I didn't know where I was going, only that I need to get away from them, I ran and ran and ran, for a moment there I thought that I was just about to escape from the things when I heard a low, moaning sound before one of them jump through the diaper shelf, completely covered in what seem to be baby powder on top of the diaper while trying to do some renovation on my skull with a claw hammer. I jumped back just in time to avoid having my brain spaltered across the floor before ran straight toward the weapon area. But just before I was about to reach for the shotgun, one of those thing, this one wearing full football gear, brusted through another shelf before bullrushed me across the entired store, I didn't even know where I landed before I seen a sledgehammer on the ground. I tried to untangle myself from the mess that was caused by my landing before I heard some footstep and seem the gleaming of a hatchet in the hand of one of those thing, I can tell that this thing was in charged, if not for the marine uniform then for the fact the he look 20% more badass than the rest with his dual hatchet and the gun that he keep in his holster, which was luckily enough, seem to be more effective as a club given it condition.

"Time to meet your doom…" It spoken, using a gravely voice that sent a chill down my spine before raising it hatchet and going for the kill. It would've taken my life then and there if it weren't for something to click within my cranium and driven my to make a desperate lung for the sledgehammer on the ground before making a swing at the corpse, which caught it unaware and ripped easily through his rotten flesh, decimating his right torso. Seizing the opportunity, I went for an overhead strike the mashed the thing head into chunky slasa, I didn't even cared how ridiculous it look like to have a twelve year old swinging a huge sledgehammer around trashing undeads like they were made from paper maches. All I cared for was how good it felt, how I yearned for the feeling of blood splattered on my skin,how the sound of broken bone sound like music to my ears, it like the moment I touch the hammer's handle, something awakened within me and guide my hand. Before I even realized it, the battle was over, I am standing in the middle of the battlefield soaked in undead blood with a sledgehammer in my right hand and a shotgun in my left hand feeling like I just got the PS4, the Xbox 720, and the computer that NASA uses. I was slightly sickened was just mostly overawed by my own abilty as I made a mad dash from the store to my home, just as I thought that I could just jumped into my bed and discovered that this is all just a dream, I heard a loud, flapping sound

"No way" the sound intensified, accompanied by a loud roar that shook the very earth "There is no way that it's possible!" I shouted, but it seem that whatever god out there decided to screw with me as they sent a gigantic frakking dragon the size of a small house dropped straight on top of the place that I have been living in for my entire life, as If that weren't enough, it landing caused fire to erupt from the ground, burning everything around it.

I broke

I didn't know how to put it but that, I just broke, for a span of around 2 hours, everyone that I consider a family just died spectacularly in dragon fire. At that very moment, I let out a primal roar, yes, roar, the kind that you'll expect from a steroided-out berserker or an eight feet tall demon straight from the pit of hell. In that moment, you can said that I either chanelled Krieg or Khorne. All I knew that the very world turned red, I lost track of everything. the headphone in my ears ( I still didn't know where the frak did they come from) started playing indestructible by disturbed as I charged in for a full frontal assault on the oversized lizard. The thing open it mouth an let loose a powerful blast of flame that I dodged by throwing myself to the left before nailed the beast in the left eye with my hammer, sending it head sideway from the force behind the impact before whipped out my shotgun and shot the thing right in the eye that I just wacked. The monster scream in pain before taking to the sky, realizing that fighting on the ground wasn't working out for him. Once airborne, it opened it jaw and let loose a impressive jet of flame at me, I scampered aside just in time to avoi being roasted. The dragon let out a furious roar before heading straight for me, mouth open to let loose a lance of fiery death as it streak across the sky, burning everything below it. Fortunately enough. The attack pattern was predictable so it was quite easy to move out of the way in time and blasting at him with my shotgun. Shortly after that, my bullets went out, and so did the dragon's breath, so it decided to make a lunge for me with it jaw wide open ready to devour my whole. I hefted my me Sledgies ( at some point during the fight I started calling him Sledgies) and waited for the right moment. At the dragon's gaping maw was near, I executed a textbook example home run that knocked the lizard on it ass and send three of its front tooth flying. Unfortunately, it recovered quickly and it tall whipped me straight in the stomach, sending my flying into the nearest wall.

As I laid there, looking at the hulking behemoth lumbering toward me, I was just about to give up and close my eyes to accept my fate if it weren't for the unfamiliar voice that came from the side of the street

"Hey, scaly, have a taste of Japanese media, bitch" it said and from the shadow, and right in front of my eyes, dozens of bony, barbed tentacles emerged from the direction of the voice before wraping themselves around the gigantic beast and pulled it toward the round, realizing my chance, I jumped to my feet and hammered at the beast, raining blow after blow onto the lizard face until it skull cave in and it brain matter spattered on my jacket. I keep attacking until my strenght gave way and I collasped on the ground, panting, the last thing I saw was the dragon's corpse began to smoke and shimmered before turned in to white mist that was aborbed into my body and I was picked up be a boy that look around 15 years old with a WTF expression on his face before I was taken by the blissful darkness

At this point, we shall took the story from the narration of our heroine and put it in third person mode so that the author can add some forshadowing and crytid shit

In the dark corner of the slump of London, two figures observed the scene before them with great interest. It wasn't abnormal because everyone would have gawk at the scene of a little girl crushing a dragon skull if it weren't for the fact that these two are very not human, the one the left is a hulking 15 feet tall 4 armed demon that was wearing a leather jacket that had nuclear symbol all over it. Even it combat vest got an "I love nuclear power" line wrote on it using yellow duct tape. The other figure, an Eastern Dragon looking creature with a white mane that had black streak ran down from the top. The dragon left eyes was a deep purple while the other was a beautiful blue. It was wearing a purple and white shirt that had "Why so serious?" printed on it in a striking red color

"Our little champion seem to be doing quite well, no?" the dragon spoken, it voice carried a slightly Scottish accent,"I sure hope that she appreciate me fetching her that ipod, she can't be kicking cheese without any of those awesome music,hmm?"

**"Kicking asses, you mean?"**The demon corrected him, using a voice that sounded like the crunching of broken bone

"Yes yes, that too, but mostly cheese. She seemed to be take your blessing to it full advantage, so when do you intend to test her?"

**"Soon, but not now. She needs to grow more"**

"It is true, can't afford she being weak with that kind of destiny awaiting her. And YOU have an even more personal reason to make sure that she is strong enough to defend herself, hmmm?" The dragon sent a sideway glance at the demon and winking meaningfully

**"…You speak too much!"** with that, the demon disappeared in an vortex of flame. The dragon chuckled silently to himself before disappearing in a flock of butterflies


End file.
